


Lost in Time, and Lost in Space and Meaning

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity night; prompt was echo and/or juice.I don't own anything.





	Lost in Time, and Lost in Space and Meaning

"What'll it be, Sir?" A middle aged man with brown hair asked, coming up to where Martin sat at the bar. 

Martin thought for a moment and said, "A 7 and 7, please."

The bartender gave Martin a small smile, and went to go mix the drink. Martin thought about having the drink being made with Talisker, but thinking about Douglas was too painful. In fact, thinking about  _anyone_ from MJN Air was just too painful. 

"Here you are, sir. Is there anything that I can get you right now?"

"No, not right now. Thanks."

Martin stared at his drink. He brought it up to his lips, and felt the warmth of the whiskey engulf his mouth. He had been working for Swiss Airways for a few months at this point, and while it had been everything he thought, and then some, he felt like there was something missing in his life. 

He was missing meaning. The word echoed in his brain, overwhelming him. He took another sip of his 7 and 7. 

He knew that he wasn't going to find meaning in the bottom of this glass, or the bottom of the other three glasses that he would empty before he would stagger into a cab to take him back to his empty, albeit nice, flat.

* * *

 

Months repeating the same thing nearly every night, only with a few different drink options, he received a text message. 

"Hey! I'm in Zurich for the next few days; want to meet up for a pineapple juice? My treat."

Martin smiled at his mobile. Perhaps, there would be meaning in his life after all. 

 


End file.
